vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouryuu Nakiri
(Current) (Former)|romaji = Nakiri Ōryū (Current) Nakiri Ryūta|age = 16|gender = Male|hair_color = Greyish-Silver|eye_color = Green|equipment = Yellow Dragon Dragon's Pulse Dragon's Fang|magic = Touki|affiliations = Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Student Council (Clark) Nakiri Clan Five Principal Clans Team Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Blue Petrification|status = Alive|ranking = Heir|race = Human|relatives = Nakagami Nakiri (Second Eldest Cousin) Mizue Nakiri (Older Cousin)}}Ouryuu Nakiri, (born as Ryuuta Nakiri), is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Ryu Academy and the secretary of the Student Council. He is also the heir of the Nakiri Clan of the Five Great Families. Appearance Ouryuu is decribed as a young man, with green eyes and messy greyish-silver hair. Ouryuu wears the Kuoh male uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Ouryuu is shown to have a calm, friendly, and a energetic personality, as he appeared to Arthur and his group in a polite manner. He is also very kind as he doesn't discriminate Vampyres or Demons and treats them respectfully. He holds a strong admiration towards Arthur Pendragon and considers him to be his role model. History Sometime before the series, Ouryuu was chosen by the Sacred Beasts, Huang Long, as its inheritor. He subsequently abandoned his birth name and took up his current name, becoming the heir of the Nakiri clan in the process. He is also fearful of Suzuka Himejima, calling her a scary person. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Earth Manipulation: As a member of the Nakiri clan, Ouryuu can create and manipulate earth, which is further enhanced due to being the host of the Yellow Dragon. He can also control the terrain of earth and use this to his advantage to bring opponents closer to him or catch them off guard. Immense Strength: Ouryuu is shown to be very strong as he was able to go toe-to-toe with Overdrive Arthur during training. Tomoe later commented that he's in a different league among those with special powers. His strength is further proven as he defeated Bastinda, a Longinus user, and Joker Candidate, then later sent Zhang Fei flying into a building using a kick. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ouryuu possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat, as shown during his training session with Arthur in his Overdrive, an immensely powerful combatant. In Volume 23, Ouryuu was able to hold his own against Nero, in Volume 24, he could spar evenly against Nanao who was in a partial Balor transformation. With his use of Touki, Ouryuu's close combat prowess is further enhanced. Immense Durability: '''Ouryuu possesses impressive durability. When combined with his Touki, he could endure Arthur's Overdrive attacks without much trouble. '''Immense Speed: Ouryuu possesses impressive speed. When combined with his Touki, he is able to keep up with Overdrive Arthur during their training session. Arthur even commented that Ouryuu could toy with a High-Class Devil with his speed. Equipment (黃龍, Ōryū): The Sacred Beast of the Nakiri Clan that has been handed down for generations to the strongest mystic of the clan who is personally chosen by the Sacred Beast itself, along with its name. *'Dragon Veins': As the Sacred Beast that represents earth, the Yellow Dragon grants Ouryuu the ability to tap into the "veins" of ki that flow throughout the land letting him utilize the earth-based ki to strengthen his own physical abilities to significant degrees. As such, if Ouryuu fights in locations where the earth is rich, he will have a greater supply of earth-based ki to draw from, therefore making him stronger. He is also capable of shooting balls of dragon aura at his opponents. He can also control the terrain of earth and use this to his advantage to bring opponents closer to him or catch them off guard. *'Touki '(闘気, Fighting Spirit): Ouryuu covers himself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing his strength, defense, and speed. By using this in conjunction with his Dragon's Pulse ability, he can further enhance his Touki. *'Dragon Man '(龍鬼人, Ryūkijin): A technique of Ouryuu's that allows him to transform into a golden humanoid dragon. This technique greatly enhances his physical abilities, allows him to hurl giant spheres of Touki at his opponents and to fire numerous bullets of Touki mixed with dragon aura. *'Dragon's Fang' (龍牙, Ryūkiba): A technique of Ouryuu's that allows him to conjure a sword-like fang made of ki. Talisman: Ouryuu can use spell talismans powerful enough to dispel Nanao's twisted monsters into nothingness. Trivia *In Chinese religion and mythology, the Ouryuu (Yellow Dragon) in East Asian culture is the fifth symbol completing the Sixiang (Four Symbols). This deity is the centre of the cosmos and it represents the element earth, the Chinese quintessence, as well as the changing of the seasons. *Ouryuu was created because Midorime wanted a male junior that looks up to Arthur. *In Volume 23 Afterword, Ouryuu and Alisa will have a story published in the future. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Council